Revenge
by bleachgirl4
Summary: They had taken them all from me. Everyone I loved. Now I was going to take everything from them.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first Maximum Ride fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I crouched on the top of some tall building, staring out over New York City. Cars were barely moving and the streets were full of people rushing to and fro. I looked over at the park and saw a concert going.

"_Oh, so cool! Can we go? Please, Max, please? A real concert!"_

I shut off my memories, but not quickly enough. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I didn't move. To anyone looking from the street, I would be nothing more than a statue. A cold, lifeless piece of stone.

Which is exactly what I felt like.

3 years. It had been three years since that night. I hadn't fully gotten past the depression, but I was past it enough that I felt more than just numb. I felt nothing but anger and hatred.

They had taken them all from me. Everyone I loved. Now I was going to take everything from them.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own. That would be the wonderful James Patterson.**

Slowly, I stood up. My muscles were stiff from lack of use. I had no idea how long I had just sat there, contemplating the past.

My name is Maximum Ride, if you haven't guessed. As for my past, you've read the books. I'm a human-avian hybrid, created by evil, twisted, insane scientists at an institution called the School. Not your everyday school, unfortunately. We escaped with Jeb and blah, blah, blah. You already know this. My mission was to save the world.

But I failed.

Miserably.

No, the world wasn't blown up. No, Itex didn't succeed with their By-Half Plan.

But, _my_ world was destroyed.

Anyway, more about that later. Suffice it to say, I'm ticked as h-e-double-hockey-sticks, and I'm going to destroy every branch of Itex left.

I jumped and snapped my wings open. I no longer felt joy at the freedom. I no longer felt much of anything. Not since that night. I snapped my mind away from the painful memories, something I had learned to do shortly after said night. I allowed my mind to completely empty. If I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. Of course this numbness never lasted, but I was fine with that. After all, I didn't want to forget anyway. That would just be an insult to them. But I enjoyed the lack of feeling for as long as I could.

**Please review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow. It took me forever to get this uploaded. For some reason Fanfiction wouldn't save it.**

**Thank you i-love-fnick for being my first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

I had been flying for a few hours, completely wrapped up in my thoughts. I looked down to find out where I was. I was heading for another branch of Itex in some mountain range. The Rockies, I think. The forests I was flying above gave me no indication and there were no towns nearby, but I could see some mountains in the distance. The facility was hidden somewhere in the mountains. It wouldn't take me long to find it. It would probably take me even less to destroy it.

It was starting to get dark, so I looked around for somewhere to sleep, or at least attempt to, for the night. I hadn't slept in about two days, and while I was tired, I just didn't feel the need to sleep. I hadn't felt that in a while. But I also knew that I needed sleep or I wouldn't be able to do much of anything.

There was a clearing to my right. It looked like as good a place as any, so that was where I landed. I looked around. It was a small clearing, but that didn't matter. It was better, actually. I didn't make a fire. I just leaned against a tree and pulled out a couple of power bars and a bottle of water.

After I ate, I picked a branch and tried to keep my mind from thinking about nights like this. I closed my eyes to try to get some sleep.

I sat up straight. Having no watch for three years had taught me to wake up at the slightest sound. I glanced around warily as I tried to figure out what had woken me up. I didn't hear anything, no snapping branches, no rustling leaves, or see anything standing in the clearing. Like the calm before the storm. I looked up and realized why. Heavy clouds had rolled in while I dozed. Deep grey and purple covered the sky. This was going to be a knockout of a storm.

* * *

A twig snapped nearby. My head whipped around so fast I was surprised I didn't have whiplash as I prepared for an attack. When I saw what, or should I say _who_ it was, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. How could he be here?

Silently, the figure stepped into the clearing. My mind decided to let me move and I jumped out of my tree in front of him and just stared. His dark skin. The black hair that fell into his eyes. His black clothes. His nearly black eyes that said everything and nothing all at once. Fang stared back at me, then smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised I could make a sound.

"Came to find you." As usual. No full sentences.

I didn't remember moving, but the next thing I knew, I crashed into him as I threw my arms around him. He stiffened under me, but after the shock wore off, he slowly relaxed and moved his arms around to my back and held me to him. I held him tighter as I felt tears prick the back of my eyes.

He rubbed my back, trying to calm me as I began sobbing. He was here. He was alive. He wasn't dead.

I pulled away reluctantly and looked up at him. Where was everyone else?

"Where's the rest of the flock?"

He jerked his head toward the mountains. I nodded.

"Max. . ." I looked in his eyes and got lost in their onyx depths. With that look, he told me everyone was fine, they had been worried about me, they would be happy to see me again, he had missed me, and… something else I couldn't identify.

* * *

A crash of thunder boomed around me and I jerked up. A storm was raging around me. Lightning flashed periodically as thunder rolled across the sky. It wasn't raining where I sat yet, but I could hear the rain pouring down not that far away.

Another nightmare. They were never the same, and yet, they were. Sometimes it was the whole Flock, sometimes just Angel, sometimes just Fang. As the dream came back more clearly I felt a tear slide down my face. This time I let them come. Let them take me back to what I once had. To what I would never have again. Soon my tears were mixed with the rain that began pouring down.

**

* * *

**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I know it's very short, but I had some writer's block and a TON of schoolwork I had to do.**

**Thanks to Flight at Midnight, 5253Racer, and alva for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

After my dream, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but I still tried. The storm continued to rage around me. After a while, it finally began to slack off, so I pulled out a few more power bars. By the time I had finished, the storm was over, so I jumped into the air.

I kept my mind off of my dream or anything that would remind me of them. Which, unfortunately, was pretty much everything. Especially flying. It always reminded me of the joy on Angel's face. The happiness of Nudge as she talked non-stop. The peacefulness of Iggy, free from worry of hitting something and not disabled at all by his blindness. The thrill Gazzy felt as he performed aerial stunts. And the contentment of Fang, just enjoying the freedom of it.

I was flying over the mountains now, looking for a hidden building. Several buildings dotted the mountainside, but most of them were houses. I was looking for something that looked more like a military base or something. Hidden as much as possible, flat, windowless cinderblock walls, flat roof. I flew low enough that I could distinguish what the buildings were but high enough that I would be mistaken for a bird if anyone saw me.

* * *

It was starting to get dark and I was starting to look for a place to sleep for the night, when I found it. You could hardly see it from the air and you could see even less of it from the ground. The building was on an extremely high cliff on two sides with dense forests on the other borders, making it hard to get to, at least for a human. For an Avian-American it would be a piece of cake. The building was only a story above ground, so I knew there were at least 2 stories below. The walls were a dull, military grey. No windows and no skylights.

I landed in a tree close to the facility, but out of sight to any Whitecoats or Erasers or Flyboys. I waited to find out how tight this place's security was. I waited, motionless, watching for someone to enter or leave.

Eventually, I heard the rumbling then saw a Jeep roll up on a nearly invisible track to park. Three Whitecoats climbed out of the car, talking animatedly. They walked up to the door closest to me and one swiped a card hanging from around his neck and entered a code. Wonderful. That meant I would have to wait until morning at least to find out what that code was, and I would have to steal an ID card thing. Oh, well. That shouldn't be too hard. Itex needs to get some better security. Not that I'm complaining.

I leapt into the air to go find a comfortable place to attempt to sleep. Well, actually, I wasn't even going to try to sleep. I was going to do what I did every time I was about to go destroy a School.

I thought of them.

**

* * *

**

Please review. PLEASE. I'll try to get another chapter out soon. I can't promise, but I WILL promise that it'll be longer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, this is kind of depressing and gory, so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

* * *

Memory after memory continuously crashed over me, relentlessly battering the walls around my mind. I retreated into my mind so as to make no sound and possibly give myself away.

Holding Gazzy as he shuddered into my chest while a thunderstorm raged against the E-shaped house. Nudge droning on relentlessly about random things. Iggy giving Gazzy a mischievous smirk as a new idea for a bomb came to him. Fang sitting stoically while I paced in front of him, ranting. A five-year-old Angel, giggling and running from me, trying to hide after pouring honey on me while I slept. Sitting in a cage after being forced to run until I literally fainted from exhaustion and looking over at Fang, seeing reassurance in his eyes, his conviction that we _would_ get out. Hearing Iggy cry out in fear when he woke and couldn't see. Nudge's terrified whimper as the scientists unlocked her cage and began to drag her out. Gazzy standing bravely in front of Angel and growling at them as the whitecoats attempted to take his sister. Angel looking me dead in the eye as she was carried off to be experimented on, her fear evident.

My mind then decided to take an even darker turn as it pulled forth images of that day. Even now all I could stand were images as I attempted to block the feelings that accompanied them. Blood everywhere. Lifeless bodies. Most of them were flyboys or erasers. But a few weren't. Their lifeless eyes. Angel's normally bright blue eyes dull, dead. Nudge's warm brown eyes, always full of energy even when she's about to pass out with exhaustion, glassed over and void of anything. Gazzy's mischievous blue eyes which constantly held a spark of amusement and laughter, staring straight up, empty. Iggy's already sightless eyes, nearly completely ripped out of his head by erasers. Fang's black eyes that always hid his thoughts and emotions, were the worst. One was closed, while the other was an empty hole where a bullet had left a path. Their maimed bodies, bloodied and broken.

I couldn't stop the sob that burst from my lips. The memories, however, had no intentions of stopping and continued to relentlessly drown me.

Gazzy's determination not to make a sound as the scientists pulled him out of his cage. Gazzy looking guilty as I glared at him after he used my favorite jeans to make a bomb. Gazzy rolling on the floor laughing at the murderous expressions on Iggy and Fang's faces after throwing his voice to make them mad at each other. Gazzy's limp body, a deep gash running across his stomach and down his right leg…

Nudge bouncing up and down and clapping happily when she got to go shopping for the first time. Nudge talking nonstop. Nudge's relief when she saw me after I got shot. Nudge's body, her wings ripped off…

Iggy's disconcerting ability to be able to look into your eyes even though he's blind. Iggy's perverted sense of humor. Iggy's cooking. Iggy with his face practically ripped off, his arms and left leg bent at strange angles…

Angel's angelic smile. Angel's sweet giggling at Iggy and Gazzy's antics. Angel curling up with me after she had a nightmare. Angel's face, twisted in pain, while her torso was ripped open from eraser claws…

Fang. Fang smirking while I just glared at him. Fang leaning in to kiss me in the cave. Fang telling me he wouldn't leave me. Fang, broken and defeated, his body beaten heavily, his neck twisted around, deep claw marks running down his back, his wings in ribbons…

Visiting that clearing every year, where their names were carved into trees in place of tombstones…

All these memories were running constantly through my mind. I stared straight ahead. I barely noticed when it started raining again, but when I did I welcomed it. The sky was weeping as well.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I have several ideas of where this can go, but I want to hear your ideas and opinions. What do you think should happen?**

**By the way, who else hated ****Fang****?**


End file.
